Current general purpose or decorative lighting solutions for use in buildings and the like, use a light source and either optical parts such as lenses and waveguides hereinafter referred to as “an optic”, a diffuser or an arrangement of reflectors to change the direction of the light. These methods suffer from one or more problems such as an unattractive aesthetic appearance, a high part count which increase manufacturing costs, shadow-casting structural elements which provide poor output light distribution, fixed colour correlated temperature (CCT) and limited control over the directionality of the light.
DE202012008322U shows a modular LED lamp with a socket for plugging directly into a standard socket such as a GU10 or Edison Screw fitting, an LED and a drive circuit for the LED. It is designed to allow easy repair or a change of socket type and shows a releasable mechanical connection between two housing parts which are a heatsink and a plastic housing. The heatsink carries the socket and drive circuit and the plastic part carries the LED. The two housing parts have electrodes to carry current between the parts.
US2013/0083525 shows a cascaded bayonet fitting used to attach a diffuser to an LED light source and then a reflector to the diffuser. The diffuser may instead be omitted and the reflector coupled directly to the light source.
WO2014/094061 shows an LED downlighter having a 3-legged form carrying a diffuser which is mounted to a reflector. The housing forms a heatsink and contains the driver circuit. The reflector and diffuser may be made as a single, moulded part. A light source PCB and the reflector are separately mounted to the housing.
US2013/0279157 shows a removable optic design typically for a torch (flashlight) to allow a user to switch between a broad spread of light or a more directed beam.
The present invention provides the benefits of both reflector and optic while allowing for a reduced component count. It typically also gives a large variation in direction, CCT and/or intensity of light.